


Valentine's day during the USO Tour.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What's a Bella to do when the lead singer of the rival band asks her out. Will she say yes or will she say no.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell
Series: Becalamity one shots. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Valentine's day during the USO Tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity one shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Spain over at the military base the Bellas are in the middle of a Riff off with their latest rival's as their in the middle of it Mark and the other's look at 

them and then look off as the riff off continues Mark can see the look on Calamity's face and sees her looking right Beca then walks to the other side of them and can 

see the same look on Beca's face but is't questioning it then he walks over to Kate who looks at him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just don't get what is it with them and this dan Riff off.

(Kate looks at him and then over to them.)

Kate: Their fun.  
Mark: You just like watching the Bellas lose.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: I do not.

(He continues to laugh at her as he goes back to watching them do the riff off once their finished with the Riff off the Bellas turn and walk off once again having 

lost the Riff off Mark looks up at the bands and then looks off annoyed seeing how annoyed he is Gail and John look off and then see him walk off. Back up on the stage 

Calamity's still watching Beca and the other Bella's walk off and can tell there's a lot of disappointment in the Bellas about once again losing another Riff off but 

goes back to doing sound check with her own bandmates. Unknown to Calamity Beca had stopped walking then turned and looked at her as she's looking at her she can't 

help but notice had gorgeous the woman is as she's staring at her as of knowing someones staring at her Calamity looked up at her and smiled at her then told Veracity 

she'd be back.)

Veracity: Okay.

(She walks off of the stage and walks over to her. Seeing her walking up to her Beca goes to walk off until she calls out for her.)

Calamity: Hey Mitchell.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: I'm sorry if my looking at you made um.  
Calamity: It didn't.  
Beca: Oh good. Because well nope can't do it.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Why not?  
Beca: Because i'm looking at Serenity and she looks like she wants to hurt me.

(She looks behind her and looks at Serenity.)

Calamity: Oh she's harmless until you piss her off.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: And i can tell by talking to you i'm pissing her off.

(Calamity looks at her and then back at Beca.)

Calamity: Down Serenity.

(The other two members laugh at her face as she turns and walks off to look at her guitar.)

Beca: Like a well trained dog.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah but only dogs listen better then humans do.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: And cuter. See Dogs are cute.  
Calamity: They are.  
Beca: And you four are drop dead gorgeous.

(Calamity looks at her as Beca looks off slightly blushing from what she said.)

Beca: See see i did it again.  
Calamity: Oh trust me i'm use to it.  
Beca: Good to know.  
Calamity: Anyway. Look i know we were very rough on you guys back there but.  
Beca: No i get it. You guys work hard to get onto this tour and here we come.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No don't be. It's a tour. I mean it's one of the hardest tours to get onto but. It's just a tour.  
Beca: One that could help either us or you four or even the other two acts open for DJ Khaled.  
Calamity: Yeah it could. But all of honestly.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I mean like Serenity said us being here has nothing to do with us supporting the Troops because believe me we do support them.  
Beca: I kind of figured.  
Calamity: Besides when we got invited onto the tour. We had worked hard to get onto it. And.  
Beca: Yeah having to hear another act was added just weeks before it started.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: But hey think of it this way.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Beca: I have no other of having you think of it.

(Calamity laughs at her as Beca does the samething and she say's something that she knows she won't ever regret saying.)

Beca: You have a beautiful smile.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Well thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. Well i better get going or my groupmates might send out a search party for me. And by i mean search party they'll send in Amy.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Okay. It nice talking to you Beca.  
Beca: You too. Oh and i'm sorry for what Amy said.

(Calamity nods head at her.)

Calamity: It's okay. We've heard worse. That was nothing compared to what we've heard.  
Beca: Good to know anyway. I'll see you later.  
Calamity: That you will.

(Then she turns to walk off but Calamity stops her again.)

Calamity: You wanna get dinner later?

(Beca turns and looks at her again then smiles at her.)

Beca: You asking me out?  
Calamity: I'm trying to.

(Beca looks around and then looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah sure. I mean it is Valentine's day here in Spain so.  
Calamity: It is actually. I mean i hate this day as much as the next person but.  
Beca: Oh yeah i'm not big fan of the day either.  
Calamity: Okay well our hotel has bar in it maybe we can meet down there before we come back here for the show?  
Beca: Yeah sure. I'll be there.  
Calamity: Okay. 

(Beca turns and walks off as she walks off Calamity smiles to herself then walks off towards her bandmates again. As she gets to them she hears one of them make a 

whipped sound.)

Calamity: Shut up Charity.

(She walks off laughing. Outside Beca walks out and over to Emily who looks up at her.)

Emily: What took you so long?  
Beca: Calamity stopped me and we talked for a little bit.  
Emily: Oh. How much do they actually hate us?  
Beca: Not as much as we might think. Calamity's actually really down to earth.   
Emily: And the other three?  
Beca: I didn't really say much to them. They were still up on the stage messing with their instruments.  
Emily: Okay cool. You realize.  
Beca: Yeah well. In my opinion Chloe's had chances to try and get me back but.  
Emily: No i get it. But she's not gonna see it that way.  
Beca: I know that. And like you said when we got here.  
Emily: What?  
Beca: I should really think about moving on with my life. And Calamity just might be able to do that.  
Emily: So you're not gonna use her to make Chloe jealous?  
Beca: Of course not. I'd never do that. Like i said Calamity's really down to earth. And my god.  
Emily: What?  
Beca: She's drop dead gorgeous.

(Emily looks at her and laughs as they walk off towards the van that's taking back to the hotel.)

Beca: But to be on the safe side.  
Emily: What?  
Beca: I wanna room with you.  
Emily: Okay.

(As they get to the van they get in and the door closes behind them. Once it's closed the driver takes them back to the hotel. Back inside of the hanger Calamity and 

Veracity are standing around talking.)

Veracity: So you and?  
Calamity: Beca!  
Veracity: Beca!  
Calamity: What about her?  
Veracity: You trying to make Red jealous or something?  
Calamity: No why?  
Veracity: I just saw how she was looking at you while you two were talking just now.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: You think?  
Veracity: I don't think Beca knew she was still back there but. We could see the look on her face.  
Calamity: You worried about me?  
Veracity: Kind of. I mean if anyone knows what it's like to have someone get jealous it would be me.  
Calamity: It's not your fault that Austin turned out to be a prick.  
Veracity: No i know that.  
Calamity: Okay good. Besides i'll be okay. It's just a drinks down in the bar back at the hotel. Who knows if Beca does have feelings for her.   
Veracity: She'll let you down easily?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Okay. I just don't want you to think we don't want you to move on. Because that couldn't be further from the truth Cal.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Veracity: Are right.

(As they continue to talk Calamity thinks about the woman she had just had a conversation with and wonders if there is something between her and Chloe but doesn't 

wanna worry about it to much because she happens to really like her even if they had just met.)

Later that afternoon.

(Over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at for the night. Up in Beca and Emily's room their both sitting there talking as Beca gets ready for her date with 

Calamity and she looks at Emily who smiles at her.)

Emily: You are right?  
Beca: I'm fine. It's just i haven't dated since well. Since Jesse and since i can't.  
Emily: Look if Chloe can't see how much of a catch you are. Then she doesn't really deserve to have you.  
Beca: Really?  
Emily: I mean't relationship wise.   
Beca: Yeah. And Friendship wise.  
Emily: Well she's lucky there. Like the rest of us are.  
Beca: Well thank you. I just. Oh god.

(Beca falls back onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling.)

Beca: How is it so possible to like someone i seriously just met?  
Emily: Really?  
Beca: Yeah. just that five minutes we were talking. She's so much different then Chloe or well even Jesse.  
Emily: Wow.  
Beca: Something just tells me that she's someone whose gonna help me move on with my life and get out from under the i wanna be with Chloe Beale rock.

(She walks over to a shirt and picks it up to show Emily who looks at her and smiles at her.)

Emily: I think she'll like it. That way if things go anywhere tonight. At least you'll know the shirt goes out with a bang.

(Beca throws one of the pillows at her friend making laugh at her.)

Beca: Oh my god Emily.  
Emily: I'm sorry. It's just their all drop dead gorgeous with the voices to match the looks. Mainly Serenity and Veracity.  
Beca: Yeah. They all have a good sound.  
Emily: And i'm guessing their looks have nothing to what i'm thinking what is under their cloths.

(Beca grabs the pillow and hits her with it again getting her to laugh again then calms down as Beca changes out of the shirt she's wearing and puts the one she showed 

Emily once it's on she buttons it up and tux's it into her jeans then turns and looks at her.)

Beca: How i look?  
Emily: Good.   
Beca: Okay. Um.  
Emily: What time you supposed to be meeting her?  
Beca: I got a text from her earlier saying seven o'clock so.  
Emily: Well i'd head down because it's almost seven and someone as gorgeous as Calamity you really shouldn't leave waiting.  
Beca: Yeah. Okay. I'll see you later.  
Emily: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room. But walks back into it and grabs her key.)

Beca: It'll be very hard to get back into the room without this.  
Emily: I'm sure it would be. But i have feeling you won't be back tonight.

(Beca flips her the bird which makes her laugh at her.)

Beca: Oh you guys.  
Emily: Don't do something CR wouldn't do.  
Beca: I'd be to scared to do what she'd do.  
Emily: Yeah Evermoist drummer.

(Beca walks out of the room laughing.)

Later.

(Downstairs in the bar Beca walks in to see Chloe and Aubrey there talking and walks over to them as she gets to them she talks to them for a little.)

Aubrey: Wow look at you.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Aubrey: You here to meet someone?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: Who?

(Then her answer walks into the bar and they both see her.)

Aubrey: You're here on a date with Evermoist lead singer?

(Beca turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah that okay?  
Aubrey: It's fine with me. It might be a competition but we're not in collage anymore so.  
Beca: True. Anyway i'll see you guys later.  
Aubrey: Okay.

(She walks off and over to Calamity who looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You clean up good.

(Beca looks off blushing.)

Calamity: You know.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You're beautiful when you blush.

(Beca looks off blushing even more at her.)

Beca: Oh my god stop.  
Calamity: Okay i'm sorry. You wanna sit at the bar?  
Beca: Actually can we get a table?  
Calamity: Sure.

(They walk over to a table and sit down once their seated Beca keeps her eyes on Calamity as the waitress walks over to them and they order their drinks. Once she's 

got their orders she turns and walks off to go and get their drinks.)

Beca: So Calamity and Veracity those are made up names right?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Um. No. Unfortunately their both real.  
Beca: Well i feel sorry for the both of you.  
Calamity: Well thank you. I've never had someone apologize for mine and Vera's names before.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to talk Chloe looks back at them getting more and more jealous by the minute. As she continues to stare at them 

the waitress walks up to them and hands them their drinks. And then walks off as Beca and Calamity continue on with their conversation as their date continues the 

other members of the band walk in and see them together and smile at them.)

Charity: At least someones getting lucky this tour.  
Veracity: Oh stop it. I'm sure you'll find someone.  
Serenity: Yeah i mean who doesn't think of sleeping with the drummer of a rock band.

(Charity nods her head as she looks over at Chloe whose shooting diggers at Calamity but laughs off the the annoyance and they sit down at the bar to get drinks. As 

they order their drinks Mark walks in with Chicago as they walk in Mark sees Veracity and the other two girls and walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey pretty ladies.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Veracity: Hey. How's it going?  
Mark: Good. Your sisters here.  
Veracity: Kate's here?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Huh i didn't see her.  
Mark: That's because she's off somewhere with Sophie.  
Veracity: Oh so their?  
Mark: Their working on it.  
Veracity: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. Anyway. What's up Serenity?  
Serenity: Red there she's been giving Cal the stink eye.

(Mark turns and looks at Chloe then looks over at Calamity and Beca.)

Mark: Oh cool.  
Charity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I could see how they were both looking at each other during sound check earlier.

(They all look over at them and smile.)

Veracity: So i guess she's not using Cal a rebound.  
Mark: I've known the Bellas for over seven years. And i have yet to see Beca as someone who would use someone in order to make someone jealous.  
Serenity: And you'd be right.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Veracity: From what we can tell. She hasn't taken her eyes off of Calamity since they got here.

(He looks at them and then back at her bandmates.)

Mark: You three are good friends i hope you know that?

(They look at him and smile.)

Serenity: We do try. If anyone deserve tonight it's Calamity.  
Mark: I hear ya.

(Then he walks off with Chicago. Over by Calamity and Beca. Beca still not paying any attention to Chloe grabs Calamity's hand and holds it getting her to smile at 

her.)

Calamity: You know.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Um i wasn't sure how to bring this up but.  
Beca: Your bandmates thought i only accepted your request for this because i was trying to make someone jealous?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Well i won't lie that was the idea.

(Calamity looks at her but then laughs when she sees the smile on Beca's face.)

Beca: No i wouldn't do that. I'm not that type of person. I mean there was a time where i would of tried to make this person jealous but I've come to the idea that 

she's never going to see me the way i would of wanted her to.  
Calamity: You talking about Red over there?

(Beca for the first time that evening turns and looks at her Bestfriend and then back to her date.)

Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: So this date isn't to make her jealous?  
Beca: No. It's not. I actually for someone i just met.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I really like you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she looks over at Chloe whose still staring Daggers at her but goes back to her conversation with Beca. As they finish their 

drinks Beca looks at her and smiles again.)

Calamity: You wanna get out of here and go get something to eat?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay come on.

(They both get up and walk up to the bar as they get there Calamity pay's for their drinks once their paid for she puts her wallet away and looks at Aubrey then walks 

over to her.)

Calamity: Hey you mind if i ask you something?

(Aubrey looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: What's Red's deal with me?  
Aubrey: Chloe just realized she's lost her chance with Beca.

(Calamity nods her head at her.)

Aubrey: Why? You worried?  
Calamity: A little bit.  
Aubrey: Don't be. Once Beca sets her mind onto someone she doesn't normally change it.  
Calamity: So i have nothing to worry about as far as Chloe goes?  
Aubrey: No. As far as any of us know. She's had her chance to tell Beca how she feels and now that Beca's moving on with her life.  
Calamity: It's going to get her to hate me even more then she are ready does?  
Aubrey: Pretty much.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: Hey you ready?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. I was just talking to Aubrey here. It is Aubrey right?  
Aubrey: Yeah. Have fun.  
Beca: We will.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she walks off with Beca and smacks Serenity who puts her head down making the other two members laugh at her face. Including 

Aubrey who looks over at Chloe whose been hitting on Chicago ever since she walked over to his and Mark's table he gets up and walks over to her a little annoyed.)

Aubrey: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine. I just hate having her throw herself at someone else all because Beca isn't paying her enough attention.  
Aubrey: Well we all did want Beca to move on with her life.  
Mark: Oh i know that. And she couldn't of picked a better person to do so.  
Aubrey: How well do you know Calamity?  
Mark: Not well. But she's also my girlfriends lead singer.

(Aubrey looks at him and then over to Veracity whose talking to her bandmates.)

Aubrey: You and?  
Mark: For three years now.   
Aubrey: Oh wow. Have you ever thought about?  
Mark: Yeah. But i'm not gonna do it yet.  
Aubrey: Why not it be the perfect night for it.  
Mark: It is. But. I don't have a ring yet.  
Aubrey: Oh.

(He laughs at her as he walks over to his girlfriend and her bandmates. Out in the lobby both Beca and Calamity are getting ready to walk out of the door until 

Calamity realizes something.)

Calamity: Crap  
Beca: What's wrong?  
Calamity: I forgot my phone up in my room. I'll be back.  
Beca: Okay. I'll meet you outside.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks off towards the elevator to go up to her room and get her phone. As she walks off Beca walks outside and goes to sit down at the table outside to wait for 

Calamity to come back down with her phone. As she's sitting there Chloe walks out and over to her.)

Chloe: Calamity seriously?

(Beca looks up at her and can tell she's annoyed.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: Why?  
Beca: Because i'm moving on with my life. You've never once showed that you wanted to be with me as more than just a friend.  
Chloe: Beca!  
Beca: Why aren't you all over Chicago? Like you have been since the moment we arrived here.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Chloe: So what you just using Calamity to make me jealous?

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock of her asking that.)

Beca: What? No. I happen to really like her. Unlike you and Jesse at least she treats me with a respect and doesn't hit on the next thing that moves.

(Chloe looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Beca: I'm choosing to move on with my life Chloe i'm done waiting around to see if you'll finally wake up and see me as anything other than a friend. I've found 

someone whose willing to help me move on with my life. So why don't you do me a favor and go back to your flavor of the month.

(Then she walks around her and over to Calamity who had just walked out of the hotel after getting her phone from her room.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I'm hungry.  
Calamity: Okay. So Chloe has a flavor of the month?

(Beca looks at her and laughs as they walk off.)

Beca: No. I was just angry with her. I didn't really mean it.  
Calamity: I'm sure she knew that.  
Beca: I sure hope so. I would really hate to lose Chloe as a friend.  
Calamity: I hear ya.

(She smiles at her as they continue on towards where their gonna have dinner.)

Later that night

(Back over at the hotel Beca and Calamity are walking back towards the room Beca's sharing with Emily. As they get to the room Beca pulls her Key out and looks at 

her.)

Beca: Thank you for tonight.  
Calamity: You're welcome. I had fun.  
Beca: So did i.  
Calamity: Anyway. I guess tomorrow officially starts up the tour.  
Beca: Yeah. Um i can honestly say i don't think we could be rival's after drinking and having dinner together.  
Calamity: I have a feeling you're right.  
Beca: Like i said earlier tonight Calamity.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: For someone i just met. I really like you.  
Calamity: I can honestly say i feel the same way.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: So i can do something and you won't get to mad at me.

(Calamity hoping she isn't wrong leans in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Aubrey opens her rooms door and smiles at them and then quickly 

closes it before Chloe can see them. Over by them they pull away from each other.)

Beca: And i can add kissing the lead singer of the rival band to my list of things i wanna do before i die.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine.  
Beca: Okay. Anyway. I better go to sleep we have rehearsals tomorrow.  
Calamity: Yeah. Night Beca.  
Beca: Night Calamity.

(Then she turns and walks off down the hallway to the elevator to go up to her room for the rest of the night. As she walks off Beca puts the key into the lock and 

unlocks the door once it's unlocked she walks into the room and closes the door as Emily looks over at her.)

Emily: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Emily: How'd the date go?

(Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: Good. Actually a lot better than i thought it would.  
Emily: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Emily: Did the night end with a kiss?  
Beca: Maybe.  
Emily: Well i'm happy for you Bec's.  
Beca: You kidding me i'm happy for me and you have someone under the blanket don't you?

(Emily laughs at her as Cynthia comes out from under the blanket laughing at her.)

Beca: That's nice.  
Cynthia: Sorry. I just i have to know.  
Beca: She was a complete sweetheart. But then Chloe almost ruined it.  
Cynthia: But she didn't?  
Beca: No. I wouldn't let her. After Calamity got her phone from her room went out onto the rest of the date and then it ended with me kissing her.  
Cynthia: Lucky woman. I've been wanting to sleep with someone in the rival groups.

(Emily starts laughing at Beca's face.)

Beca: Okay know what?   
Cynthia: Shutting up.  
Beca: Okay good. Now get out.  
Cynthia: Yeah. Hey Charity wouldn't happen to be single would she?  
Beca: No i wouldn't know that.  
Cynthia: Okay. Well i'm sure we'll see them at rehearsals tomorrow.  
Beca: We are on a tour CR.  
Cynthia: Oh yeah. Anyway night.  
Beca: Night.

(She walks out of the room as Emily continues to laugh at her friends.)

Emily: This is what i missed.  
Beca: What?  
Emily: You guys.  
Beca: Oh.  
Emily: But i'm glad you're moving on with your life Bec's. I can tell you're finally happy.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: You know. For the first time since Jesse and since telling Chloe.  
Emily: What?  
Beca: I am happy. And i can honestly say i never thought i'd find that happiness with the lead singer of the rival band. To which i'm hoping we won't be.  
Emily: So do i.

(Beca smiles at her as she goes to get ready for bed and to go sleep for the rest of the night. Later once she's ready she goes to her bed and gets into it once she's 

in the bed she sees her phone flashing she grabs it up to see who it's from and smiles at it.)

Calamity: (Text) Happy Valentine's day Beca.

(Beca opens up her text and sends one back to her.)

Beca: (Text) Happy Valentine's day Calamity. 

(Then she puts the phone down and then turns the light out and goes to sleep for the rest of the night and gets some rest for tomorrow and the rest of the tour and 

spending some more time with Calamity because for the first like Beca said she's finally happy and the fact that she found that happiness with the lead singer of the 

rival band means she's not about let anyone ruin that happiness anytime soon. Not Jess or Chloe. Because to her she's found that person to help her move on with her 

life and that person just happens to be Evermoist's lead singer. Valentine's day isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i gotta give credit where it's due. I read this one fanfic writers fanfic called Beca's Calamity and the writers name is BeChloesLegit. Because her story actually got me thinking about this one and well. I hope if she reads this she likes it as much as you guys did.


End file.
